dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
10 Years After
is the three hundred twenty fourth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the five hundred eighteenth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of this chapter shows the main characters of the Buu Arc, although they have aged 10 years. Summary Goku and Goten are training when Vegeta and Bulma arrive for a visit. Goku quickly greets them, but Bulma berates him for saying hello after they have not seen or heard from him in five years. The conversation shifts to their ages, when Goku says that she looks middle aged and she angrily shouts at him that she still looks good for her age while he and Vegeta do not change in age. Vegeta says that is because Saiyans evolved from a warrior race and retain their youthfulness so they can fight longer. Vegeta asks Goku if he is going to enter in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku says yes because he knows someone who is human but as powerful as Kid Buu will be there. Trunks arrives and asks Goten if he is going to enter as well. Goten says he does not want to and was supposed to go on a date on the day of the tournament but Goku is forcing him to cancel it. Goku tries to cheer him and tells him that he will have another date. Vegeta jokes that their sons have become lazy in this time of peace. Goku spots his little granddaughter, Pan, flying towards them. It is revealed that she is already flying around the Earth at her young age. Pan says that she is going to enter in the tournament with Goku and Goten. Bulma tells them that there will be no junior division and that means Pan will have to fight in the adult division. But, Goku assures her that Pan will be alright. Vegeta decides to enter in the tournament as well and forces Trunks to enter or else his allowance will be cut in half, much to his dismay. Goten lets out a cheer that now Trunks is being forced to enter with him. On the day of the tournament, all the Z Fighters reunite. It is revealed that Vegeta and Bulma have a daughter named Bulla, who is one year of difference with Pan, making her Trunks' little sister. Krillin asks Goku why he has not kept in contact with them over the years. Goku laughs and says that he got yelled at Bulma for the same thing, and asks Piccolo if he is entering, which he replies no. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Pan leave their families and friends to register. They then visit with Pan's other grandfather, Mr. Satan, who hugs Pan. Goku also greets Good Buu. Mr. Satan is worried about Pan entering in the tournament because she will be fighting the adults, but Goku says she will be alright. Mr. Satan is then worried about losing and Goku tells him that they will let him win so he can keep his World Champion title. Goten tells Mr. Satan that all the seats have been taken and Mr. Satan promises to give the "best" seats to their families and friends. Gallery 46 519 46 421601.gif|The main characters as they appear in this chapter DBMANGACHP519.png|Vegeta and Bulma visit Goku Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Peaceful World Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters